In the medical and biological research fields it is often necessary to store and preserve numerous culture samples or biological specimens for later evaluation, inspection and/or use. Generally these specimens and/or samples are placed in individual glass or plastic vials or other like containers. A plurality of these vials are then placed into a single container which is placed in a mechanical freezer or liquid nitrogen. In the past these containers have been made of cardboard or stainless steel. As part of the normal investigation work of a researcher, it is often necessary to retrieve one or several particular vials outs of the group of vials in any particular storage container. An inventory system of the prior art generally takes the form of a written list identifying the contents of each vial in a particular container and some type of identifying position associated therewith. Generally the vials placed in the containers are arranged in some sort of an array, for example, a 9.times.9 array of openings for receiving an equal number of vials. Some containers have provisions for providing a label on the top cover for later providing identification of the contents. However, once the cover is removed there is no other indica within the container for identifying the positioning of each individual vial. Further, since these containers are typically square, it is possible to place the cover on so that the label does not correspond to the position of the contents therein. Therefore, in removing a single vial from an array the user must be very careful to retrieve the particular vial or vials desired. Likewise when inserting vials into the container care must be taken so that the vial being inserted is in the appropriate position so desired.
With respect to specimens that are cold stored, especially with respect to specimens stored at cryogenic temperatures (approximately -70.degree. Centigrade or lower), it is important that the vials that are not removed from the container be returned to the cryogenic environment as soon as possible. Typically, a cryogenic storage container may have up to 81 different vials. Therefore, it is possible that a particular vial will be removed and placed back into the cryogenic environment many times prior to its actual removal and use. In order to assure the viability of the specimen being stored, the time period in which the specimens are out of the cryogenic environment should be minimized. Typically these specimens are sensitive to temperature change. If a particular sample is taken out numerous times and allowed to stay out for a particularly long time, the viability of the specimens will deteriorate substantially, possibly to the point where recovery is no longer possible. Accordingly, it is important to have the vials that are not to be used be removed from the cryogenic environment, preferably for no more than approximately 30 seconds. Additionally, the storing of containers in a cold environment greatly inhibits, if not prevents, the writing and/or applying of a label thereon.
Applicants have invented a container having an improved inventory system which minimizes the problem of the prior art and is particularly adapted for use as a cryogenic storage container.